


Ohana

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Parker doesn't want kids...until she does.





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



            Parker doesn’t want kids.  And Eliot, well, he won’t ever tell Parker she should do something she doesn’t want to, because he respects her too damn much.  But - and of course there’s a but - he’s always had a soft spot for kids.  Always wanted to make the world a better place for them.  But Parker’s not interested, so Eliot does what he can.  He makes anonymous donations to shelters and after-school programs and makes sure a couple kids can go to college.  It’s not enough, not really, but that’s okay.

            “I’ve changed my mind.”  Parker says one day over breakfast.  She always brings up things like this while they’re eating.  It’s like she feels safer that way.

            “About?”

            “Kids.”  Parker says, and Eliot nearly chokes on his pancake.  “Well, not entirely.”  Parker amends.  “But I was thinking.”

            “Want to share?”

            “Fostering.”  Parker says.  “We can foster kids.  We can be different than all those awful places I grew up in.”

            Eliot stares at her.  Parker doesn’t like being reminded of her time in foster care, so for her to actual want to be a part of the whole system is - putting it mildly - shocking.  “You sure about this?  I mean, once we make a commitment to a kid, we’re not giving up on them.”

            “I know.”  Parker snaps.  “And I’ve been thinking a lot.  Maybe after one kid we find out that it’s not right, but maybe we find out that I can do this.  And that’d be good.  We’d be helping kids like me and Alec.”

            “Okay.”  Eliot says, because there’s nothing else he can say.

            Hardison helps get them through all the background checks and the home visits go well enough (there’s a brief moment when Eliot’s worried the social worker has a secret passion for the arts when she makes a comment about the stolen Manet looking like the one in London).  The guest room gets redone to be more kid-friendly.  Soon enough they’re approved to foster and it’s the weirdest feeling in the world to get that first call and find out that there’s a two year old who needs a place _tonight._

            Ally is skinny and pale and too small for her age.  She’s half-asleep when the social worker brings her over.  It’s around midnight.  Parker’s practically bouncing off the walls she’s so excited.  Eliot - Eliot’s nervous.  He’s good with kids, but he’s never been in charge of caring for them before.  

            “I can only give you what I know.”  The social worker says as she takes a seat on the couch.  “Ally’s dad isn’t in the picture.  Her mom’s an addict.  In and out of rehab.  She overdosed earlier today.  Given the state of the house and of Ally, we’re going to be charging her with neglect.”

            Ally lets out a wail.  “Mama.”  She demands, squirming in the social worker’s arms.  “Want Mama.”

            Eliot’s heart breaks.

            The social worker leaves soon after with all the paperwork in hand, and Parker and Eliot are left with a sad little girl and no idea how they’re supposed to make things all better.

            Eliot lifts Ally up, cradling her tiny body close to his chest.  “Ready to sleep?”  He asks.  

            “No.  Want Mama.”  Ally says again.

            It takes two hours to get Ally to sleep.  She fights the whole time, throwing anything she can get her hands on and landing a few punches that Eliot shouldn’t be so proud of.  This little girl can fight.

            But eventually she falls asleep, and she looks so darn cute with her arms wrapped around a tattered teddy bear.  

            It takes two full weeks for Ally to trust them.  She has nightmares every night that break Eliot’s heart even more.  She tries stabbing Parker with a fork, something Eliot finds no small amount of glee in.  

            But eventually things calm down.  Ally lets Parker read her bedtime stories.  She sits at the table and mashes bananas with Eliot so they can make banana bread.  She chats and giggles and makes life so much happier.

            They’re laying in bed one night after Ally’s gone to sleep.  Parker rolls over and props her chin on Eliot’s chest.  “I don’t want more kids.”  She says.

            Eliot feels like she’s just ripped his heart out.  He thought this was going so well.  “Okay.”  He says, even though it’s far from okay.  

            “I want Ally.”  Parker continues.  “How are we supposed to say goodbye to her?  She’s just - she feels like my daughter.”

            “Oh.”  Eliot says dumbly.  And trust Parker to put into words something he’s been thinking about for a couple weeks now.  Ally does feel like their daughter.  It’s been five months of scooping her up for hugs every morning and five months of silly adventures and five months of kissing her goodnight and promising that she’ll be safe.  Things that parents do.

            “Dan called.”  Parker says, naming the social worker assigned to Ally’s case.  “Her mom is going to sign over her rights to Ally.  She dropped out of rehab again.”

            And Eliot feels another pang of sadness for a woman that the system failed worse than Parker.  He thought he would hate Ally’s mom.  He doesn’t.  He feels sorry for the woman.  He wants her to get better, he really does.

            “And?”  Eliot asks, because he has a feeling that there’s more to this.

            “He says we can apply to adopt Ally.  To make her ours.”  Parker says quietly, like she’s afraid Eliot will say no.  

            “Yes.”  Eliot says.  “Of course.  I mean, if that’s what you want.”

            “It is.”  Parker says.  “I’m scared.  I don’t know how to be a mom.  But I like being one.”

            “You make a great mom.”  Eliot says.  Parker grins at him.  

            “So we’ll adopt her?”

            “Yes.”  Eliot says again, because he can’t imagine his life without this sassy, bright little girl.  

            It’s not that simple, of course.  It takes a couple more months of court proceedings and more home visits and reference checking and interviews.  But they’re approved.  Ally is theirs now.  

            The day the adoption goes through, the team reunites and Ally is showered with attention and presents from her favorite aunt and uncles.  They have dinner at a nice restaurant and everyone comments how happy they all look.  

            Parker spends the whole day beaming, and Eliot’s face hurts he’s been smiling so much.  Abby winds her arms around Parker’s neck when they tuck her into bed that night.  “Love you, mama.”  She says.  “Love you, daddy.”

            Eliot’s never felt more complete.

            They sit out in the living room after Ally falls asleep.  Parker rests her head on Eliot’s shoulder and traces the lines on his hand.  “I’m happy.”  She says.  

            “Me too.”  Eliot answers.  He’s got his perfect little family now, and it’s better than he could have ever imagined.  

 


End file.
